


Hope Rises

by itsinthestars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Force Healing, Happy Ending, Home, Hope, Kisses, Love, Mild Sexual Content, Millennium Falcon - Freeform, One Shot, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Post-Canon, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Secret Santa, Soulmates, just fluff and a happy ending we deserved, soft reylo, the meadow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsinthestars/pseuds/itsinthestars
Summary: Rey and Ben, soulmates, find each other again on one of the most beautiful places in the galaxy.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	Hope Rises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngstyWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyWriter/gifts).



> I participated in The Reylo Secret Santa and wrote this gift for @AngstyWriter :) !!!!
> 
> Hope you like this and Happy New Year! :)

An almost gentle breeze fans Rey's face as she heads back to the Millennium Falcon. Before she walks up the ramp, she stops suddenly, making BB-8 bump into her leg. Rey turns around to see the end of the Binary Sunset, staring at the majestic twin suns, and wants to feel something here on Tatooine but what she feels in return is an emptiness. It's an emptiness she has felt since that day on Exegol. She suddenly stares away from the sunset and looks around the sandy terrain before walking up the ramp.

Later that night, in the Falcon's quarters, Rey pulls a blanket and covers herself. She turns over and puts her hand on Ben's clothing...what he wore before he...Rey instantly feels tears run down her cheeks, remembering the blissful moment they shared. She closes her eyes and can feel his lips on hers as if he was there with her on this bed. With her eyes still closed, she puts her head on his shirt, and lets herself dream for the first time in days.

The room is dark and silent for a few moments until Rey's eyes open and she sits up and yells, "Ben!" Her breathing becomes rapid as she puts her hand on her heart. She looks around the dark room and the lights turn on with BB-8's help. He asks her what happened which makes Rey shake herself from her daze and says, "It's all right."

Rey gets up from the bed, and hurries out of the room to the cockpit. She looks to her side and studies a navigational chart of the systems near Tatooine. She hears BB-8's beeps asking if she's okay. Rey puts her hand over heart again and looks down to smile at BB-8, "I know where we're heading next." She walks to the pilot's seat, sits down, and starts up the Falcon. She looks ahead at the dark night with a crisp moon glistening over them and for the first time in days feels _hope_.

Ben Solo doesn't know how long it has been where he hasn't been able to see nor feel anything. He has felt still, waiting for something, until he hears a familiar voice; one that he had been wanting to hear for years. "Ben..." He hears his mother whisper his name. Instead of being able to talk, all he could do was hear her gentle voice. "We'll be with you, always." Ben wants to respond that he misses her and... "I know," he hears her say. "I love you," are the last words she whispers before--

"Mom!" Ben finally says out loud. He opens his eyes and sees a clear blue sky above him. He shields his eyes from the initial brightness. He turns his head and sees a field of green grass. He slowly gets up and looks around him. A lush meadow is all around him. The sounds of numerous waterfalls get his attention as he turns his head and quizzically looks around again. _Where am I?_

Ben slowly stands up, looks at his arms, down at his legs, and sees himself in familiar clothing he used to wear, colors of beige and gray. He looks around the meadow again and recognizes what looks to be Shaaks. He feels strength in his legs again and walks toward the waterfalls. He crouches down on his knees and looks at his reflection on the cool water. He doesn't see anything different except the disappearance of the scar..."Rey," he whispers. He looks behind him and all of a sudden his heart starts to beat rapidly.

On instinct, he starts to run through the meadow, knowing what he's going to find; not even a second of doubt could shadow what his feelings. _Could it be?_ He wonders as he keeps on running to Force knows where, he just runs, past the Shaaks, until he sees a YT Corellian freighter he recognizes immediately. _Home_. He smiles and waits for it to land, knowing who's on that ship.

Rey runs down the ramp impatiently and sees Naboo's beautiful green meadow. She closes her eyes and feels the sun kiss her face with incredible gentle warmth. The feeling in her heart deepens and she turns around and her heart stops as she sees _him_ , running towards her, meters away, and a tear runs down her cheek, as she runs towards Ben.

They reach each other within a minute and on instinct put their arms around each other. Ben caresses Rey's cheek softly, his thumb tracing over her tears. He whispers, "Rey." He smiles which makes Rey beam up at him.

Like before, she puts her hand on his right cheek, and brings him closer to kiss her. Ben closes his eyes and gives into this feeling of being loved.

Rey opens her eyes and sees his are closed. She breaks the kiss and continues to hold on to him, can’t believing with her own eyes that he's here, alive. "How?" she asks.

Ben stares into Rey's hazel eyes and all he says is, "My mom."

Rey nods immediately knowing what that means and is instantly grateful that Leia was able to save her son.

Ben continues to stare at Rey with ease, "I didn't want to leave you but I knew what I had to do to save you, even if that meant I couldn't be with you."

Rey feels the swell of emotion coming from Ben and leans up on her tip toes, running her fingers through his soft wavy hair. She looks into his dark brown eyes and says, "Thank you...that's what I wanted to say... along with..."

Ben grins and cups her cheek with his palm, "I know." They both smile at each other, knowing this was a new future for both of them, together.

Rey grabs his hand and leads him into the meadow and lifts her other hand. "Look at this place, isn't it beautiful?"

"Naboo," Ben says with relief.

"Have you been here before?"

Ben shakes his head. "When I was little, my mom used to tell me a little bit of where my grandmother came from...she wanted to take me here one day..." his voice breaks suddenly making Rey look up at him with concern.

She then says sincerely, "She did take you here."

Ben looks ahead, feeling tears cloud his vision, and letting the tears fall effortlessly, taking it all in. Rey puts her arm around his waist, feeling his arm around her waist. They look at each other before they kiss again and both feel _hope_.

Later, in their bed, Rey's asleep facing Ben. He looks at her in admiration as he reaches to caress her naked sun kissed shoulder, softly touching her scar, making him remember how she got it. 

Rey's eyes open slowly and she grins in the feeling of bliss, wanting to do what they did earlier, _again_. She touches Ben's toned chest, gently tracing her fingers, making him shiver. He takes her hand and kisses her fingers gently and nibbling, making Rey chuckle. She looks at Ben lovingly and says, "That was..." she waits for him to finish.

Ben looks up as if deep in thought, but then without warning, grabs Rey's hips and brings her on top of him..."No words," he finally says.

Rey puts one hand on Ben's shoulder, the other on his chest, to steady herself and grins before leaning down to kiss his soft lips. She feels his hands on her back, gently massaging. In between kisses, she says, "Where should we go next?"

"I know what we should do next..." he murmurs.

Rey scoffs, "I mean, where to make our home."

Ben stares into Rey's eyes, "Do you like it here?"

"I do."

Ben nods, "I do too...we found each other here for a reason...maybe this is our new..."

"Home," Rey says before putting her head on his shoulder, not wanting to let go, when they hear BB-8's beeps outside the door.

"That's not R2 is it?" Ben asks.

Rey lifts up her head, "No, but a droid that at one point you were very interested to meet." She gives him a smirk, which makes him remember instantly.

Ben moves his mouth back and forth before smirking back at Rey, "Ah, well he's going to have to wait a little while..."

"Little?" Rey asks as she arches her back, feeling Ben's hands on her waist.

Ben raises his brows and nods, "The whole night."

Rey nods back in agreement before they kiss again, feeling at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
